


Crossroads

by Unicron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Dinobot and Primal have a much-needed spark to spark following "Maximal No More"





	Crossroads

The Maximals had been avoiding Dinobot lately, but honestly that suited the mech just fine. He wouldn’t expect anything less considering the fact he had recently betrayed them after all. He betrayed them to gain the favor of a mech who would never take him back, regardless of what Dinobot brought to him. Dinobot just had to remind himself at least the Maximals were letting him stay, and ultimately that was all he expected when he joined the Axalon in the first place, so he shouldn’t be upset this is how things ended up. The problem was the time between Dinobot joining Optimus’s crew and now had completely changed his expectations of what a team could be. He didn’t have to watch his back in his own base, he didn’t have to keep to himself, he was sure his team would put him in a CR chamber as long as they were able to and wouldn’t only bother if he was still worth keeping around.

Dinobot had a home, he had a family, and he wasn’t willing to give them what they had given him. He was ready to betray them if it made his future assured and his path clear, but at the exact same time the Maximals were willing to take him back when he offered them nothing because that was just how they were.  The Maximals had taken him back, they were his family, but that didn’t mean they liked him anymore. Dinobot had been making progress and could almost see a life with his team expanding past the Beast Wars, but any hope of that was long since gone. The Maximals were too good to leave him for dead, but that didn’t mean they had to make his stay welcoming. Returning to the base he could expect silence and if he was spoken to it would only be a jab or two from Rattrap. It almost felt like he was back with the Predacons.

He could have had a place with the Predacons, but the moment he defected he lost that. He could have had a place with the Maximals, but yet again he defected and lost that as well. Dinobot had hoped burying himself in work might help and scouting got his processor off of unpleasant topics, but once his scouting was over and he returned to the base Dinobot found himself dreading entering the Axalon. Truth be told the velociraptor wondered if it would be better if he didn’t return to the base at all-yet never the less he returned in hopes that maybe this time Cheetor would talk to him or Rhinox would nod in his direction. Or at least Dinobot thought that was what he wanted, the moment he entered the ship and saw Optimus approaching him he wanted to do nothing more than leave the ship once again.

“Dinobot,” Optimus said approaching the mech, “I was hoping we could talk.”

“You’re already talking,” Dinobot said gruffly.

“I was hoping to talk somewhere a bit more private,” Optimus clarified. “My quarters or outside, whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

“Outside,” Dinobot said turning to leave the ship once again. At least then he had a chance to run if things turned sour.

The duo walked for a while before Optimus spoke again, “We need to talk.”

“I’ve already told you all I know about the Golden Disks,” Dinobot replied.

Optimus sighed and shuttered his optics for a moment. “I was hoping we could talk about you actually.”

“The others want me gone,” Dinobot said.

“That isn’t it either Dinobot,” Optimus said. “Look I don’t care about the others right now. I’ll talk to them in their own time. I care about the fact you’ve been pulling double shifts and keep landing yourself in the CR chamber.”

“You’re upset I’m doing my job?” Dinobot asked, “Would you prefer me not do my fair share of work.”

“Look I know we don’t have a medic and we definitely don’t have a therapist on the Axalon, but I’m not blind.” Optimus paused walking and patted Dinobot’s shoulder awkwardly, “You want to prove you’re loyal to me or die trying. I already know you’re loyal though.”

“The others don’t,” Dinobot said. He looked away from Optimus but was more than a little annoyed that the placement of optics on his alt mode meant he could still see the commander none the less.

“But the others trust me, and I trust you. If they don’t think that is enough they can complain to me about it.” Optimus took his servo off of Dinobot’s shoulder. “And if you’re worried about what comes after the Beast Wars just know I trust you. If we don’t make it I’ll enter the Matrix happily knowing I fought alongside the greatest warrior our species has ever produced, and if we do make it I’ll take a turn following you. If you want to return with us that’s great, and if not there is plenty the two of us can do once we drop the others back home.”

“Seriously?” Dinobot asked.

“Last time I checked we owe each other our lives, if you die I don’t exactly get what I owe back,” Optimus said with a slight smile.

“I suppose our agreement was that if I won our fight you’d follow me,” Dinobot replied with a smile of his own, “I could handle that when this battle is won.”

“Thank you,” Optimus Primal replied. The duo continued walking in silence, and by the time they were done Dinobot had completed his third shift in a row, at which point he was more than happy to join Optimus for further discussion, and napping, in his quarters.


End file.
